


Weird MKX Pairings

by KingKhrystopher



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Daddy - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-MKX, Rape, Teach Me How To Fuck, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Watching, give it to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKhrystopher/pseuds/KingKhrystopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are gonna be weird pairings I just come up with, all M/M, if I'm inspired to do F/M, then I will, but don't expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raining Ice

Part One of the Rain Chronicles

Rain loved his Queen. And there was no reason not to. Mileena was strong, powerful, and ambitious. She was every bit as beautiful as her sister, Kitana. But only when the mask was on. When Mileena feasted on opponents, Rain was appalled. But he would watch as Mileena ripped apart her foes, then chew up and spit out the bones. He'd forget women liked to eat, but Mileena was a quick reminder.  
Mileena was also rather shapely, having all the curves where they should be, and more. Mileena was a sight to she when she wore her festive Kahnum attire.  
And yet... Rain could not bring himself to truly love the woman. She was better than Kitana by far, and willing, as they had already made love to each other multiple times; once on a trip out of the city; Rain came into the pond Mileena was bathing in, and one thing led to another... Once in the throne room of the Kahn's palace; Rain had been fixating himself on the throne, and Mileena caught him and one thing led to another...  
No matter how appealing Mileena was, he didn't want her for his wife. He wished to rule alone or with the presence of someone he could never have: Sub-Zero  
Kuai Liang was one of the many male Kombatants Rain felt a sexual attraction to; alongside the hellspawn Scorpion, the gunslinger Erron Black, the Enenra Smoke, the mercenary Kano, and even the young boy Takeda. For a youth, he was rather developed, with long legs, and a woman's ass atop. Kano had a reputation among his inferiors of taking many men against their will, and eventually making them beg for more. Erron Black was a gigolo, and no stranger to sex, loving to please his lady anyhow. The Enenra was missing, but not in the NetherRealm, Rain was sure of that. He was living in obscurity, hiding from the world. Scorpion was a known heterosexual, having had a wife and child whom were killed that he cared for so dearly.  
But Sub-Zero was the one he wanted. When he was restored to human form, he became Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, and dedicated his strength towards Earthrealm. As he worked for Mileena, this would never work out in his favor.  
Rain was sent by Mileena to speak to Sub-Zero about having troops to back her up during her assault on Kotal Kahn. And Kuai Liang was in no stranger to Rain's hospitality, or Mileena's. Mileena had, in essence, been a fantastic leader for Outworld, as she ruled rather fairly, but never hesitated to rip someone's throat out.  
Rain walked upon the Lin Kuei guards, whom he bowed to, and was bowed to in return. He was granted entry into the Temple, instantly regretting his decision to wear his normal garb. He was freezing.  
As he walked closer and closer to the Temple, he noticed the large statue of the man himself. Kuai Liang stood tall and proud before him, balls of fire in his hands. Rain discarded it from his brain and kept walking.

"I understand Mileena has sent you," Sub-Zero said. "It was wise of her to seek help, especially at a time like this. At a time this great, there is no better time to strike." Sub-Zero held up his cup, and sniffed it,then handed it to Rain, who grabbed it and began to drink. It was nice.  
"Can you do it, Kuai? Kotal Kahn is weak, and we can strike and eliminate him forever. With us combined, Kotal stands no chance against us."  
Kuai accidentally spilled his tea on himself. He hissed as it spilled onto his clothes and body.  
"Damn... Well, at least it was not that hot..."  
Rain nervously watched the tea drip down Sub-Zero's perfect body, in between each perfect abdominal muscle, over his huge nipples, blue shirt, and broad muscular arms. It collected at his crotch, the brown mixing with the dark blue fabrics there.  
Rain set his tea on the table, feeling refreshed. He watched Kuai Liang stand up, and... and... start to take his clothes off?  
"Are you alright, Rain?" the cryomancer asked. "You look most uncomfortable."  
Rain snapped out of his trance enough to say, "Oh no, I did not expect you to unrobe."  
Sub-Zero nodded and said, "I will have my servants bring me clothes. Even now they have seen and are bringing replacements."  
Rain watched as Sub-Zero removed his shirt, and dropped it to the ground. He proceeded to wipe off his chest, which Rain took great pleasure in staring at. His chest was most beautiful and gorgeous. Then he began to remove his pants, sliding them down with ease.  
Sub-Zero threw them down beside him, and Rain saw his legs as he looked on, and barely dared to look any farther up. Besides, his loincloth was still on.  
Sub-Zero then got to work on his loincloth, which Rain stared at. His cockhead was dangling below it; how long could it be?  
At once he was naked. Rain watched with relentless abandon as Sub-Zero turned around to face a servant, who rushed up with news. The servant bowed and ran about when he gave Kuai the news. Kuai had a fat ass.  
Sub-Zero walked over to where Rain was sitting, and grabbed his teacup, and suddenly-  
Rain was covered in the liquid. But he didn't care, for at once he began to unrobe as well.  
Within thirty seconds, Rain was as naked as Sub-Zero.  
Sub-Zero bent over to pick up the teacup, and Rain stared at his butt, so wide and beautiful... Some drool fell onto Rain's cock, as well as the tea, and they were both erect... So he pushed his hard cock in between Kuai Liang's ass cheeks.  
Kuai yelped as he felt the spit and tea-lubed cockhead rub against his beautiful rosebud. He knew Mileena was right at once; Rain had wanted Sub-Zero for a long time. Sub-Zero squeezed his ass cheeks around Rain's massive length, pressing back into him.  
Rain was full of ecstasy. His crush was going to have sex with him, and good sex, at that. Rain knew he was blessed with the cock of a god, more than 12 inches of cock when hard, but Sub-Zero was just as endowed.  
Kuai turned around to face him, grabbing his face and shoving his tongue inside his mouth. They could taste the tea on each other's tongue. They fought a brutal dance for dominance. Sub-Zero broke the kiss, and shoved Rain into the table Sub-Zero had prepared to drink the tea on, doggy style.  
Rain smiled, and spread his ass cheeks wide open for his lover. Rain always had a shapely ass, like Kuai, most people he fought did.  
Sub-Zero reached under the table and produced a bottle of lube, squeezing it all over his massive manhood. He then pushed his cock on Rain's virgin asshole, then began to push it in.   
Rain just about screamed when he penetrated him. He was monstrously thick, forcing himself past his hole with speed. Sub-Zero moaned at the tightness that Rain's ass held. Virgin, definitely.  
Sub-Zero pounded in and out faster and faster, jackhammering in and out of that hot cavern. Rain cold feel Kuai Liang's strong, cold grip on his ass cheeks, which held him in place. All of a sudden, Sub-Zero began to pound even faster, grunting louder and louder, then filling his bowels with his icy cold cum.  
Sub-Zero laid himself down on the ground, and Rain picked him up, and laid him on his back on the table, forcing his legs up, before using his powers to make his cock wet. Then, he plunged straight into his bitch.  
Sub-Zero howled in pain as Rain filled him up. He could feel every vein on his cock as it passed his asshole, and there were plenty. The Edenian forced his manhood into the Lin Kuei, moving faster and faster in and out.  
Finally, the pleasure from being fucked in the ass, combined with the tightness of Sub-Zero's hole, make Rain cum with such force that he consciously had to keep his grunts down.  
Rain dropped the Grandmaster's legs, and climbed up to lay beside him, on his back.  
Kuai stood up, and dropped his ass onto Rain's face. "Lick your cum from inside me, Edenian. Taste your pleasure."  
The half-god eagerly complied, and Sub-Zero sat his muscular ass on his face. The white liquid dripped from his hole when he spread his cheeks, and he went to work.  
Kuai sat down completely on his lover's face. He felt that talented tongue diving deeper into his core, lapping up his own children, with pleasure.  
When Rain finished, Sub-Zero climbed down, and put back on his clothing, which, while they were fucking, a servant had washed and dried.  
Sub-Zero dressed, and watched Rain as he masturbated. The way Rain's hands ran up and down his own manhood was enticing, and it prompted Sub-Zero to watch.  
Rain eventually came again, getting it all over the ground and table, and he at once asked for his clothes.  
Sub-Zero reached for them, grabbing and holding them out towards him.  
Rain came over to get them, and as he grabbed them, and turned around. Kuai Liang took this opportunity to give that ass a well deserved slap.  
Rain smiled as he walked off.  
Sub-Zero yelled out, "Make sure to thank Mileena when you get back." Then we walked back into his Temple, to pray for his sins.


	2. Blazing Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda knows next to nothing about sex, so his big Daddy shows him the ropes.  
> Part 1 of the Takahashi Family Saga

Takahashi Takeda flipped his whips at Master Hasashi again, smiling as they slapped against his arms. Blocked.  
He anticipated his next move, as he could tell that he was going to attempt a Knockdown. As he began to block, he did just this, and for it he used his whips to slap against him, hitting him overhead with his right, then his left, then both.  
Hanzo got up, and Takeda attempted a low scoop, but Hanzo jumped over, and disappeared, and before he knew it, he was up in the air with a pain in his chin; a Teleport.  
He followed up with two kicks and a punch to the head. When he got back up, Takeda was ready for the next attack.  
Cassandra Cage, Jacqueline Briggs, Kung Jin, his father Kenshi, Kuai Liang, and Sonya Blade watched them. Hanzo was to accelerate his training to the next level, so 1v1 combat was the best way.  
Eventually, Takeda got tired, and fell to his stomach, as Sonya yelled, "Hanzo Wins!"  
The crowd began to disperse, and Kenshi nodded in his son's general direction, and walked out from the crowd.  
Hanzo walked over to pick Takeda up.  
"Do not worry, Takahashi," Hanzo said. "You have progressed well."  
Takeda walked off, going to go take a shower.  
***  
"If only I had one more shot at him," Kung Jin complained. "Just one more at the cocky bastard..."  
Kung Jin and Takeda were in the locker rooms, getting undressed. Kung Jin was nude besides a towel hanging on his waist, and Takeda was completely in the nude.  
"Do you really think that another chance would make up for the other 3 losses?" Takeda asked. He bent over, grabbing a towel from the floor.  
He bolted straight upright when he felt something slap against his bare buttocks; he turned to see Kung Jin holding another towel, and spinning it around.  
"That hurt!" Takeda said.  
Kung Jin laughed. "That's the whole point!"  
Takeda ripped off Kung Jim's towel, spinning it in the same fashion that Jin did. He snapped it at Kung Jin's shoulder.  
"Oh, that was brutal, Takeda." Kung Jin feigned pain.  
"Well get a load of this!" Takeda started an all out assault on the Shaolin, just as he started as well.  
After a couple of minutes, Hanzo Hasashi walked into the room. "What are you two doing? Get to the showers, NOW!"  
Takeda felt disgraced. He only now realized that now he would have to shower with Hanzo, and Hanzo always made sure that every part of his body was well cleaned. And staying away from him was nearly impossible, as the showers were open aired, so he could see where they cleaned exactly. And it wasn't that he didn't like showering with other males; as a Shirai Ryu, he adapted to this, as all men bathed and washed themselves together. This led to some weird sights, as Takeda witnessed that men would put that dangling object between their legs in that hole in between another man's legs. He'd seen Hanzo do it multiple times, once specifically for the reason of trying to explain what was happening. Takeda had no idea why, but it seemed weird to him.  
Takeda cautiously unwrapped his towel from around his waist, but did not walk in the shower, even as no oner was inside. Hanzo waited beside them both. "Then allow me," Hanzo said. He stripped himself of his clothing, and walked into the shower area. He grabbed the soap from off of the rack, and got soaped up.  
Kung Jin followed suit, taking the soap from him and washing down his back.  
Takeda walked in behind them, and Hanzo began to soap down his back, cleaning all of his body. Takeda noticed that dangling bit of skin in his legs - a penis, Hanzo called it, when he taught him, "The birds and the beads,"- was getting longer, and starting to stand up.  
Takeda watched in amazement as it grew longer and longer, and turned when he heard Kung Jin moaning.  
Kung Jin's penis was standing up too, and he was grabbing it with his hand. He kept rubbing it, cleaning it with soap, Takeda presumed, and used his other hand to clean his butt.  
Hanzo began to do the same thing, and Takeda became uncomfortable. He quickly grabbed some shampoo from one of the racks, but poured it all over him body, including his hair, and used a brush to straighten it out. He noticed that Hanzo Hasashi had migrated over to Kung Jin, rubbing him down.  
Takeda felt weird, and started to leave. Kung Jin must have been shocked, because he said, "Wait, you're not gay?"  
What was that supposed to mean? "I don't think so," Takeda said.  
"Fine," Kung Jin pressed his butt out more towards Hanzo. "Walk your huge ass outta here."  
Takeda never walked so quickly out.  
***  
Takeda saw that his clothes were lying out for him; a black shirt, black jeans, with a yellow V-shaped overshirt.  
He applied these, and tried to block out the very loud grunts and moans coming from the showers. He just had to tell them to shut up.  
As he walked towards the showers, he could hear the sound of skin on skin. Sensing a fight, he ran forward, and was met with a familiar sight.  
Hanzo Hasashi had his... Cock! That's what it's called!- in between Kung Jin's legs. He was pulling his legs toward and away from Kung Jin's ass. Kung Jin was moaning so loud, and Hanzo was grunting as he pushed forward and away. Where did all of that cock go when he pushed forward?  
Takeda turned and tried not to run away from the two.  
***  
He only stopped when he literally ran into his father.  
"Oomph! Oh, sorry dad, I-" Takeda stammered  
Kenshi brushed it off. "It is fine, son. What I want to know is how you are feeling."  
Takeda decided to throw a fake smile on his face and say, "I'm fine, dad."  
Kenshi threw an arm around his son's back, and said, "OK, let's go."  
***  
They walked around the Shirai Ryu Temple, and sat in a forest house made entirely out of wood, with a huge red bed with white stains on it, and a closet made of wood as well, where Takeda spoke about how his training had progressed to more than just one opponent and so, and how he would face three, four, even six foes at once. Then, Kenshi interrupted him.  
"You enjoy the show Hanzo put on for you?" Kenshi asked.  
Takeda stammered in his speaking. He asked so bluntly, how'd he... Oh no.  
He threw Kenshi's hand off him. Kenshi chuckled. "No, I told Hanzo to do that," Kenshi said. "I felt it necessary."  
"Why?" Takeda asked.  
Kenshi's head drooped. "Well, I... Want you to have an alternative. Something to turn to, now that Jacqui left you."  
Takeda crossed his arms. He was disappointed that his father would bring it up. "So what? I thought girls could only like guys."  
"Who told you that?"  
"One of the Shirai Ryu leaders. Kung Jin and I were caught naked together outside a few days ago, and Kung Jin was touching my cock a lot, and he told us that."  
Kenshi laughed. "Well know this, Takahashi Takeda, anyone can love anyone. Right, Scorpion?" Kenshi began to remove his blindfold, revealing his glowing blue eyes, through which his ancestors stared and showed him the world.  
Takeda felt pathetic. He hadn't even noticed Scorpion come upon them.  
Scorpion walked out of the closet, and came to sit beside them. "Yes Kenshi," Hanzo said. Takeda watched as Hanzo sat beside his father, and in horror, saw them begin to make out.  
Kenshi pushed Hanzo on the bed, his hands feeling up his body, grabbing toned, heated flesh wherever he could. The fire user stopped for a moment to pull his shirt off, showing off his perfectly sit body. Takeda never made the connection, but he remembered one Shirai Ryu initiate saying that Scorpion had nipples that could cut diamonds. Another said he had a magical ass that even the Elder Gods wanted to... fuck, was that the word?  
Takeda stood, transfixed, as his father grabbed his sword, and, sitting on top of Hanzo, with one expert swipe, ripped a straight line in his clothing.  
Scorpion then proceeded to rip them away, as well as Kenshi's clothing. Takeda could only watch as Kenshi kissed on Scorpion all over, then turned around to look at him.  
"Come, my son." Kenshi beckoned towards him.  
Takeda just looked at him, and only complied when Scorpion said, "Come, or I'll stick my spear in you."  
He got up from his spot, and walked about two steps to where his father was.  
Kenshi readied his sword, and he told his son, "Turn around and walk that way."  
Takeda began to walk that way, when suddenly, he saw flashes of blue light pull away his clothes; if he'd been at the same place he was a few seconds ago, they would have torn away the bed.  
Within seconds, he was as naked as he was about 20 minutes ago. He turned back around, seeing his father grinning. "Return."  
Takeda stood before his father, and was in for a shock; he grabbed his cock!  
"These are called penises." Kenshi said. "Other names are cock, dick, meat, sausage, and many others."  
He didn't know how to feel about this; he felt amazing because his father's hands were so fast rubbing up and down, but bad because Hanzo was forced to do the same to himself.  
He reached over and grabbed Hanzo's pulsing cock, rubbing it the same way Kenshi was doing to him. Scorpion's reaction made him feel happy. He pressed his cock further into his fingers, moaning and saying, "That's perfect, Takahashi."  
"This is called jacking or jerking off," Kenshi said. "Feels nice if you know how to do it, doesn't it?"  
Takeda nodded, still not yet over the fact that his father was doing to him what he'd seen many men do over and over again. Nor was he over the realization that Scorpion, sex idol of all females, and all of the Shirai Ryu, was going to have sex with him. Different than real sex, but if what he and Kung Jin were doing qualified, he'd take it.  
"Now, I'm gonna show you something called an orgasm." Kenshi said. He then spit out of his mouth, and it landed on Scorpion's cock. Takeda took his hand away as Kenshi placed his on. He rubbed his hand up and down on that cock. His hand was a blur as it moved up and down Scorpion's cock.  
Soon, Scorpion's cock had white globs coming out of the top. Scorpion screamed louder than ever.  
Soon, Scorpion stopped moaning, and Kenshi removed his hand. "Following me so far?"  
Takeda nodded. Scorpion's chest was dappled with little spots of the white liquid.  
"This is cum," Kenshi said. "It means that your cock is done enjoying itself. But for us, it doesn't mean that. We can keep doing whatever."  
Kenshi pulled Takeda closer, and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to teach you the last bit of the main lesson?"  
Takeda nodded. He'd enjoyed himself so far, he was kind of sad to think this was the last thing.  
"Climb up on top of Scorpion, then." Takeda rushed to get on him.  
"Now, spread his legs for me," Kenshi said to Scorpion.  
Scorpion pushed his legs apart, allowing one hand to roam his ass. "Oh wow, Kenshi, your son's ass is huge." He squeezed it multiple times.  
"I know, but not fatter than yours, Fatass." Kenshi smacked both of their asses.  
"Now, I'm gonna push my cock in," Kenshi said.  
"No way! It won't fit! How big is it!?"  
"It's about 10," Kenshi said. "But trust me, it will fit." He bent over a bit, and kissed his son on the lips.  
As he was kissing him, he felt the cockhead press against his butt. He whimpered as it pressed into his core.  
He practically screamed as the head forced itself inside. Kenshi looked at Scorpion, gesturing for him to pull his son farther up towards him. He did, and he exposed his cock in the process. He spit on it, lubing it up while giving his son time to adjust. Then, Hanzo's cock was quickly swallowed whole by his ass. Scorpion began moaning as well. Kenshi stood back, pulling his son into the Suspended Congress position. Kenshi was alert, looking at his cock disappear into his boy, twisting his head to watch. As it moved deeper and deeper, Takeda felt more and more pain. No matter how much spit or precum that was on his cock, he did not enjoy it. How did Kung Jin enjoy this?  
Nearly ten minutes of fucking his son and that look of disappointment wouldn't go away. So, he needed it to.  
He began adjusting his cock so that he could search for the boy's prostate, every jab inside him causing him to stare his son in the eyes. Finally, he pushed in, and he saw something change in his son's eyes. It was as if they glazed over. He pushed in that direction, and he started to hear him moan. He smirked and began thrusting faster and deeper, eliciting moans from his son. He whimpered, moaned, and screamed. He spit on his son's cock, then began rubbing it at a breakneck speed. Takeda came all over them, his cock wedged in between them. With the vicelike grip his son's ass had on him, and the cock inside his own hole, Kenshi came, spurting his cum deep inside his child.  
Kenshi lifted Takeda off the cock, allowing him to see how two seniors fucked. Takeda aimlessly stroked his cock as he watched.  
Kenshi laid down on the bed, and Hanzo placed his cock inside the heated flesh. Kenshi moaned again as Hanzo invaded him, thrusting with slow, milking movements. Hearing the sultry sounds eliciting from his father got him so hard that he needed to jack again.  
Scorpion saw this, so he gestured for him to enter him, while he entered his father. His cock lurched with joy as he climbed up to him.  
His hole was open, and weirdly, a KT was written in marker, one letter on each cheek, but he ignored it and spit, delving between each cheek.  
Heaven. Heaven. More Heaven than the Jinsei Chamber ever gave him. He sank quickly into Hanzo's used hole. Hanzo and Takeda moaned as he penetrated him. He could see his father's round cheeks spread and invaded by Hanzo's massive cock, and he could see his mentor's massive mounds spread open by his smaller cock. He pressed in, only to be interrupted by Hanzo, who adjusted his cock so that he hit a bundle of nerves that caused him to squeal.  
"Letting my son fuck you, are you? Tired of me going up there every time I kick your ass?" Kenshi asked. "So hot. First father, then son breed the Hellspawn."  
Takeda was taken aback by his father's choice of words. He barely ever heard him speak like that, only once, when he was speaking to Cassie when she mocked his voice.  
"Oh, shut up and get me off," Hanzo said, driving faster into those cheeks, both impaling himself on Takeda and jackhammering into Kenshi.  
Finally, Hanzo reached his point, and practically screamed his release. Kenshi grunted as he felt the cum slick up his insides.  
Kenshi climbed off of the cock, then climbed behind Hanzo. "Maybe, Hanzo, you'll enjoy us both." Kenshi stepped in Takeda's space, then pulled Hanzo off the bed with magic. Then he climbed under him, after pushing Takeda back. Then he set him down. Then, he penetrated his lover. Hanzo groaned in satisfaction as he spread him wide again. "Your turn, Takeda."  
But he already was full! However, Takeda obeyed, and began to wedge his cock into Hanzo's stretched hole.  
Hanzo almost screamed as he pushed in. He moved in and out, just like his father, moaning when he hit that spot.  
"Like it, don't you, you little whore?" Kenshi asked Hanzo.  
Hanzo shook his head. "No."  
Kenshi started to withdraw from inside him, and instructed Takeda to do the same, when Hanzo started crying "Yes! Yes, Daddy, I love feeling your superior and magnificent cock, please don't deny it to me!"  
"What is his name?" Kenshi asked.  
Scorpion drooped his head in shame. "Sento."  
Kenshi nodded, then began to fuck his bitch again.  
Takeda was surprised. Hanzo was such a take charge, attention seeking, dominant guy, so hearing him beg for his dad's own cock sent him over the edge, and he started to squirt, but Kenshi denied him. "You'll not come until I tell you. Exit Hasashi and watch." Takeda frowned, but listened.  
And he was glad he did. Kenshi fucked Hanzo in so many different positions, he lost count. And before he moved to the next one, he required Hanzo to tell Takeda, "I am a cock loving whore. I will always want to serve my Daddy, no matter how, where, when, or what he wants. I am his cum dump, and now I am yours, to fill and fuck however you please. My hole will never deny you of it whenever you want it, in any position you want. Neither will my cock. I belong to you and your father, and Sento." Quite a mouthful.  
Then, in the final position, Kenshi threw Hanzo roughly into a wall and fucked him into it, deeper and faster as it progressed. "Takeda, come here."  
As Takeda came, Kenshi forced Hanzo onto the bed. Kenshi gestured for Takeda to begin to come, but on his face. Kenshi stroked himself, then let the ropes stream across his face, as Takeda did the same. Kenshi's lips met his son's, roughly biting them and sucking them, his tongue moving into his throat, just barely any space between his throat and his tongue.  
"Hanzo, you are to walk around the Shirai Ryu Temple naked tomorrow, and I will write an "A," on your pecs, abs, asscheeks, and cheeks for every hour you listen. Get fifteen A's, I'll regrant you your virgin hole, then reopen it."  
"How can you do that?" Hanzo asked.  
"I converse with magical beings, it won't be hard to do. But know this, Hanzo, get less than 15, and you will walk around for the rest of the week naked with this up your hole." Kenshi rummaged under the bed, pulling out a box. He recited the spell, and opened i. Inside it was...  
"An octopus?" Takeda cried in disbelief. It was blue and had multiple tentacles, all over a foot long, and eyes in front, like a human. This was no ordinary octopus. It had a cylindrical head, obviously the part to be rammed up his ass if he failed. It moved around in the box, its eyes focused on Takeda. Yeah, it was mythical.  
"I'll shove it in your hole, and let it explore the inside of Hanzo Hasashi, and if you try to take it out, I'll put its babies literally inside your ass, and believe me, those tiny little fuckers love to explore unknown caverns, especially wet ones."  
Hanzo shuddered as he closed the box, murmured again, and placed it under the bed.  
"So, my son, did you enjoy our lesson?" Kenshi asked Takeda.  
Oh, yes dad," he said. "Can we do this again? With one of my friends?"  
"Of course," Kenshi said, putting back on his blindfold and kissing his son.


	3. I want my bonus, kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron Black comes for that ass, as promised.

Kung Jin walked right back into his home a the Shaolin resting quarters. watching as many of his new friends, and even enemies returned to his home resting quarters. As it was about 12:00, most people were asleep, except a few people. He shared a room with his friend and lover, Kang Lin. Of course, though, Kung Jin kept his a secret, partially because he knew it would cause problems with his sexuality, and that he was quite a bit older than him. Kung Jin was 21, and Kang Lin was 27.He was a tall and handsome lad with brown hair and hazel eyes, and a nice, tight butt. You didn't find better than that.  
Kung Jin walked into his room to find Lin laying on the bed, shirtless, showing off his curves and his toned physique. He smiled and said, "Hey Lin."  
Lin was reading a book, and looked up to find his younger companion. He smiled and got up, and walked to close the door.  
Lin grabbed his lover, pulling him closer to him. "Hey Kung Jin." He placed his head on Kung Jin's head. "I saw you training really hard today."  
Kung Jin pinched Lin's nipple. Lin moaned as he did so, and Kung Jin pulled away. Then he started to grab his ass. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"  
Kang Lin pulled Kung Jin onto the bed, as they started making out, Kang pulling off Jin's clothes. They got naked almost immediately.  
During this session, they heard a, "Hmm?"  
They both almost screamed when they saw the man with the hat. He stared at Kung Jin with a vengeance. "Hey kid."  
Kang stood up in the buff, saying, "You'd better get out of here, now!"  
Erron Black simply pulled out a gun, and aimed it at him. "I think you'll be the one leaving."  
Kang stared at the gun, and looked to Kung Jin.  
Kung Jin was afraid. "Just go, Kang," Kung Jin said. "You don't wanna meet his bullets."  
Erron looked back from Kang to Jin. "You two are... together?"  
They slowly nodded.  
Erron shook his head. "Just go, before I shoot your balls off, or worse, stick my gun up your hole and send some lead up your tight ass."  
Kang walked as fast as he could with the man's gun on him, and walked away.  
Erron Black turned to look at Kung Jin. "Well, you've got some explaining to do."  
Kung Jin reached for his underwear, but Erron stopped him. "No, Jin, you're not doing that, not now."  
Kung Jin almost wanted to cry. Was Erron finally going to kill him?  
Erron strode up to Kung Jin. "Think it's time you gave me my bonus, kid."  
Kung Jin's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean...  
"Yes, when you said to me I'd have a bonus if I let you talk to Kahn." Erron put his guns in his holsters. "And I claim it now."  
Erron picked him up, making Kung Jin shiver. Fully naked, Erron had a full sight of all of his body.  
"Well, don't you look nice." Erron smacked his ass. "All mine now, Jin."  
Kung Jin attempted to fight against Erron, but a smack to the face stopped that immediately.  
"Now I have to make this painful," Erron said. He took hold of the Shaolin's legs, spreading them out, and revealing his puckered asshole. Erron stared at the beautiful rosebud, and proceeded to pull his Johnson out of it's zipper.  
"I know you're gay, Jin," Erron said. "I know this was what you really meant when you talked to me. I could see it in your eyes." Erron smacked his ass again, then spit on his fingers. "I've watched you for a while now. You've never taken it up the ass, Kung Jin." He grinned under his mask. "This'll feel good, Jin."  
Kung Jin shook his head violently, wanting to voice his protest, but the teasing digits entered him, two fingers massaged his entrance, stretched it, made him feel good. So good. This experience was different, but it felt good. A loud wanton moan escaped his lips. Looking behind him, he noticed that Erron's clothes had disappeared. His eyes were fixed on the thick, meaty cock pulling itself up. It was huge, and still only at half mast!  
“You like it, don't you?” whispered Erron Black into his ear. “Tell me that you want it. Beg for it. Show me how much you want me.”  
“I don't... ahh... no!" Kung Jin said.  
The fingers went deeper, stretching him more, making him want it more. He wanted Erron to introduce him to it, to the feeling of a hard cock up his ass. And that cock beneath him looked so nice.  
"But you're evil!" Kung Jin yelled.  
“What do you mean by 'evil,' exactly?”, Erron asked. "I could say you're evil, for opposing me and my Kahn."  
Kung Jin whimpered as the fingers withdrew, but was silenced when Erron placed a gun up to the tip of his asshole.  
"No, please!" Kung Jin asked. "Don't do it!" The gun was about 3 inches in diameter, so it had to have a huge bullet.  
Erron shook his head. "No can do, Jin." He pulled out another gun, and pointed it at Jin's asshole. When he fired, a wet glob appeared on his behind.  
"Lube?" the Shaolin asked. Erron nodded. "So that this gun can go in." Erron dipped his finger in the lube, and brought it to Kung Jin's lips. "Try it."  
Jin was hesitant, but he knew he'd be punished if he didn't. He took a taste of the lube, and surprisingly, it tasted like...  
"Strawberry?" Kung Jin asked.  
Erron nodded. "To, er, make it sweet."  
Erron forced the gun into Jin, and pulled the trigger.  
Kung Jin was surprised when he didn't feel pain. Or at least, a lot of pain. He knew he wasn't bleeding; what had gone in his ass?  
It felt kind of like a penis... was it a dildo?  
Erron pulled it out, then pushed it back in. Kung Jin had to adjust to this weird feeling of being penetrated. It was painful, but i was stimulating too. By this time, Jin's cock was fully erect, about 8 inches of cock.  
Erron covered his fingers with lube, and set the gun to auto drive. He watched as Kung Jin dealt with the machine pounding in and out of him.  
Erron began to please himself, lubing himself with the cream, jacking himself as quickly as possible. With the amazing feel of his skilled trigger-happy fingers ghosting up and down his cock, and Jin moaning against the effects of the lube, made him go to full strength.  
Erron heard a gasp, and saw a man standing, watching the scene before him. There were multiple people behind and around him, gawking with their eyes wide.  
Erron decided not to kill them, but keep them as witnesses. He pulled the gun from Kung Jin's ass, and asked rather loudly, "Did you enjoy that, Jin?"  
Kung Jin was whimpering. "Can't you see?"  
Erron Black had missed seeing the boy reach his release, due to him watching the people watching. But he was ready.  
"Now it's my turn." Erron smacked Kung Jin's ass again. "You have a beautiful ass, Jin," Erron said. "You better keep it fat and pulp ass fuck; I've watched it jiggle and shake in combat, and I've always wanted to mount that and force you-"  
"Will you fuck me already?" Jin asked. He wanted that monster inside him.  
Erron planted a hot kiss on Jin's neck, then moved back until he was kneeling behind his fucktoy. He drenched his rock hard cock with the lube gun and then pressed the head against Jin's desperate rosebud. Grabbing Jin tightly, and with dozens of people watching, Erron pinned him against the pillow and started pushing inward fast. Jin's ass contracted in tiny increments until with a final twitch, Erron forced his way past the first gateway. Erron felt the death grip on his cock pushed forward again, hearing Jin scream. Feeling the intense pressure as he breached the second portal, Erron slipped through, and rammed himself in.  
Jin shuddered at the intrusion stretched to his limits. "Oh god. Don't move, let me get use to it first."  
"Fuck getting you used to it," Erron said. He pushed the head of his 13 inch cock farther into his cavern.  
He enjoyed the sight of the Shaolin impaled by his thick cock, people witnessing the event, and with still inches of dick to go. Erron began ramming back and forth, faster than the gun had, burying his cock deeper with each forward stroke. After several exquisite minutes, he felt the base of his cock surrounded by Kung Jin's ass, and refusing to keep it there for more that a millisecond. Erron forced his massiveness into the young Shaolin, burying the last fraction of an inch inside his bitch. His hands trailed over Kung Jin, giving him no time to adjust to the new sensations. Jin was panting and faintly flushed, and Erron could detect various of signs of pain. Jin panted hard, both screaming and moaning, the feelings coursing through his body indescribable, turning his head he looked at the monster splitting him in two.  
"God, that feels great. Go ahead; just start slow. Oh shit. It's fucking mind blowing."  
"I thought I told you I'm gonna fuck you as fast as I want." Erron smacked his fat ass. "Look up."  
Kung Jin looked up, as he was taking Erron in doggy style, and saw his classmates staring at him. His eyes dilated. This was what Kung Jin spoke to Raiden about. The Shaolin had a reputation for having sex with multiple women, but never men.  
Erron began taking quick strokes into Jin's ass, making him forget all about the guys staring. As they made love, the minutes blurred together, and the amorous feelings blanketed them both. Some of the Shaolin began pleasuring themselves, moaning as Kung Jin was plowed open. As Jin adjusted to Erron's massive size, the feelings of pleasure intensified, until with a sudden jolt, Erron rammed into his prostate.  
"Oh holy shit!" screamed Jin as his body convulsed. Erron had moved far past the somewhat gentle phase and was driving himself against Jin's sweet spot faster than a jackhammer. The continual collision had Jin lost in the beginning of his orgasm as his prostate swelled with impending ejaculation. Jin's moans reached a fever pitch when Erron felt his ass squeeze around his cock. With a lust driven expression, Erron slapped Jin hard on the ass cheek.  
"Fuck yeah, you little bitch, take it all!" Erron screamed at Kung Jin.  
Jin's body bucked, bringing Erron to his peak. With Jin's last tremor of orgasm, Erron felt his own wad boiling out. Kung Jin was still afraid; what if Erron had diseases? Erron knew this, so, pinning Jin beneath him, he leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to elicit a squeal. Erron looked up at the men. Some were making out with each other, others jerking off, some were sucking each other, and in rare cases, being fucked on the ground. Erron began pumping Jin's gut full of cum, his pleasure cresting again and again as he felt the volleys of jizz filling Jin. With a lingering groan, the last of Erron's eternal seed oozed into Jin, and he collapsed across his lover.  
Kung Jin groaned ass Erron's cock slid out of him. He'd wanted another round of his glorious cock.  
Erron pulled his pants up, and pushed his cock into them. Kung Jin never noticed before, but there was a huge bulge in his pants, which he used his brown leather shirt to cover. Smart move.  
"Come here, Jin," Erron said. Kung Jin crawled over to Erron, and Erron pointed to his lap.  
Then Kung Jin first noticed how his master was patting his lap. A blush graced his cheeks. Seriously? Wasn't he too old for something like that? But he could practically feel that Erron was serious about this. So he reluctantly obliged and walked up to the gunslinger, slowly lying over his lap. Erron held him firmly in place with one hand and lifted the other, bringing it down on his ass full-force.  
“You've performed rather well, Kung Jin”, grunted Erron, placing one hard slap after the other on the well-formed ass of his fucktoy.  
Kung Jin yelped at every slap, until he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself hardening due to the harsh spanking, his embarrassment rising with every well-placed hit. If Erron wouldn't stop soon, he would feel his bitch's erection poking his leg and that wasn't good!  
“No, no, no, please stop”, whimpered the Shaolin, tears streaming down his face. He needed his master to stop, he couldn't have him know that this aroused him.  
“If you don't like it I'll stop”, growled Erron, his slaps becoming harder and harder with the minutes.  
Kung Jin gave in the the spanking, feeling his manhood rise again.  
Erron still had a bit of lube on his other hand... so he flipped Kung Jin over, and began to jerk him off.  
"Cum for me, Kung Jin," Erron said. "Spill it all out for me."  
Kung Jin felt the amazingly skilled hands work his cock to the max, and with his spanking and skilled fingers, he cum with a cry on his lips. He fell down to the ground.  
"See you soon, Jin," Erron said. "Next time you come to Outworld, stop by Kahn's palace, give 'em this." Erron threw a coin at Jin, which had a big "EB" on it.  
Erron strode out the door, leaving Kung Jin and his companions to their dreams...


	4. Night of the Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshi forgets all about a certain monster, and it comes for them. Part Two of the Takahashi Family Saga.

Hanzo woke up the next morning with a raging headache. His ass was on fire and sore , his cock felt spent, and there was a man laying on top of him, his cock wedged in between his legs. His beloved Kenshi. Okay. That was what he loved waking up to feel.  
As he stood up, moving Kenshi beside him, he recalled the previous evening's events. Takeda, Kenshi, double penetration, teacher... and the order. Already he had been putting his clothes on. Kenshi instructed him to wear nothing at all that day. Of course, it would be uncomfortable, but it was either that, or have that...monster shoved up his ass, and it looked like it loved exploring. Something about the way it moved made him off about it. He left the cabin in the woods and headed for the Temple.  
When he arrived, people began staring at him. They stared at his chest, his ass, and his cock. He was glad Kenshi gave him this challenge, it was a game they played. For one week, one would dominate the other, ane this week, it was Kenshi's turn to be master. But when Hanzo commanded Kenshi around, he was more obedient than a dog. And sexier, too.  
Hanzo walked up the building, fighting back a grin as he strode through the wide doors. He walked in such a fashion that his ass jiggled at every step, but no one could tell it was on purpose, just that he had a nice ass.  
As he turned the corner, he saw Takeda, as naked as he was, walking towards his direction. He bowed to him, giving everyone behind him a nice glimpse of his hole and the fullness of his ass. He heard gasps and moans behind him as he pulled back up. He continued his way back to the office.

"Now, we know that power is located only in your soul, so what I want you all to do is to meditate. Know your power. Feel it inside you grow." Hanzo told a group of naked students.  
The news of Hanzo being naked spread like wildfire and soon, everyone was naked. He'd even seen people fucking each other against the walls, which he stroked himself and gave pointers during. So he issued an order that anyone caught wearing clothes of a concealing nature that day was to be punished.  
He'd gotten 16 A's, fucked twenty-something men, and gotten his cock sucked or ridden in particularily boring meetings. The fear of the tentacled children scared him, but the tentacled monster looked interesting.  
Finally, it was time to go to sleep. Kenshi was waiting for him in his room, fully clothed, wearing toilet paper from neck to toe.  
"You did it, Hanzo," Kenshi said. "I am surprised."  
Hanzo ripped through the toilet paper, licking down Kenshi's chest, fondling his balls, and tasting his hole. Kenshi groaned and almost came on the spot, but pushed him back. "Not so fast, Hanzo. I have to grant you your virginity again."  
...  
Scorpion rushed into the bathroom, closing the dorr and grabbing a handheld mirror and standing in front of the big mirror. He spread his cheeks for the mirror, then looked at the handheld and angled it so he could see it.  
It was compacted. Tight. He could barely even see it, except for a red outline. He pressed his fingers against it, with spit, and tried opening it. After a few seconds of trying, it went in. It felt nice, but uncomfortable. He felt like he'd never taken a shit before, never taken a cock up his ass, not even had a prostate exam or forced a toy in there. This would be good.  
He opened the door he'd closed, and walked through. Immediately, something grabbed him.  
He heard Kenshi screaming from across the way. Then, he saw Kenshi, in the air, screaming as he was wrapped in the tentacles. They warpped around his legs, spreading them apart. Hanzo could feel himself being lifted into the air, punching and scratching at the tentacles, only for them to squeeze tighter. He heard Kenshi's screaming come to an abrupt stop, seeing that a tranclucent tentacle had been forced into his mouth. Kenshi sucked on it, and Hanzo barely had time to react when one was forced down his throat.  
It was slippery, covered in slime and went far down into his mouth, far down, so that he was deepthroating it. He suckled onit, as he had seen Kenshi do, and the deathgrip it had on him loosened. He expertly swirled his tongue around it, feeling a liquid secret from all points of the tentacle. It was about two inches thick, nothing he couldn't handle, but it moved so much, putting somuch liquid inhis mouth, that he was choking on it.  
The aphrodasiac traveled down into his body, making him horny. He eagerly licked the tentacle, wanting more. He felt a tentacle envelop his cock, as in, open up and swallow, his cock whole. He looked down and saw that like all the tentacles, it was transclucent, and he could see his cock being slurped by the monster. He sucked onthe tentacle, watching Kenshi doing the same thing. He felt two tiny tentacles latch onto his nipples and start licking. He groaned at their ministrations, watching as the same happened to Kenshi. He could feel another tentacle wrap intricately around his balls, preventing him from cumming. Then, he watched as one, two,... five swirled in the air towards him and started rubbing against his asshole.  
He choked on the tentacle in his mouth. "No, please!" But it didn't listen. One of them invaded, ramming itself right in.  
Hanzo screamed. He never imagined that his virgin hole would be so sensitive! The second one followed, then the third, until all of them were writhing inside of him. He was in the air, his hands above his head, faced, if he were laying down, on his back, with his legs spread wide. He watched Kenshi, in the opposite position, get fucked by a massive tentacle. It had to be several inches thick, and the tentacle had been removed from his mouth, and was focused on his hands jerking it off. Hanzo felt nothing but pain. The tencles swirled in him. He started to sob around the one in his mouth. The four other tentacles exited his asshole and focused on other parts of his body. The single tentacle began moving around, feeling around.  
Oh, yes. It found it. It started pushing against his prostate. He moaned as it began to swell, filling and stretching him out wider. He saw Kenshi, who was holding on to the wall, no longer in the air, with his hands on the wall as a large tentacle rammed in and out of his ass. He was screaming, moaning, yelling, yelping, crying, and groaning as it twisted, turned, and moved inside him. The more Hanzo submitted to the tentacles, the more they pleased him. The ones on his nipples were replaced by skinny ones with lots of the lube, licking his nipples down. There were tons of them, all over his body, stimulating him in places he never would have imagined, like his elbow. Suddenly, his elbow felt like his cock, sensitive and needy.  
He felt the tentacles free his hands, and he began slurping on the tentacle in his mouth as hard as he could, just as it was doing to him, and it began spasming as he jerked it with his fingers. He loved this tentacle, he wanted to worship it, he needed to worship it, he wanted it all the time. He wanted it to be his and his only.  
Slowly, he felt both tentacles in his mouth and ass tense up, the way Kenshi always did, and begin spewing the liquid everywhere. He swallowed most of it, but some dribbled out of his ass and his mouth. As it exited his mouth, he began whimpering, and began to hold onto it and lick it. But he could feel it shortening, so he let go, and felt the remaining tentacles lower him to the bed, and the tentacle in his ass withdraw.  
He could see Kenshi as the tentacles withdrew from him. The tentacle from his ass as pulling out, but it didn't seem to end! Then, with a loud pop, it swirled out.  
The tentacles withdrew to the box Kenshi had opened the night before, and closed.  
Hanzo spread his cheeks, feeling the monster's cum inside him. After a few minutes, he squirted all of it out of his ass. Then he retired to his bed.  
Kenshi got off of the wall, and staggered over to Hanzo. He collapsed on the bed, and snuggled up to Hanzo. "Sorry, I didn't let it out to mate today, so it needed to get off."  
Hanzo shrugged it off. "You better not feed it, because Takeda might need that thing tomorrow."  
Kenshi grinned. "I love you, Hanzo."


End file.
